A Wireless Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems is an accessory of vehicles. Roughly, it consists of an in-vehicle display unit and an external (in-wheel) monitor signal transmission device. This invention is an improved version of the monitor signal transmission device, which is to be installed in the wheels. Most monitor signal transmission devices currently available in the market are one-unit modules, in which the tire rims and air-taps are bounded together. This type of module is found to have a few problems (described in the following) in actual uses.
Unavoidably, vehicle tires after repeated uses have wear and tears and must be replaced. In the process of replacing tires, the air-tap must also be detached in order to replace the tires. However, during the disassembly, the part of the module tightly attached to the tire rim often has to be forced apart with heavy tool; in result, after repeated treatments, the component often becomes fragile and damages are unavoidable. Therefore, knowing that such one-unit design does not sustain long-term use and causes waste of resources and the monitor signal transmission are still high-price goods in the vehicle accessory market; such non-durable products will not bring the interests of the consumers.
Therefore, with the above-described problem, developing a new and more durable Monitor Signal Transmission Module is indeed anticipated by the consumers and a goal of relevant businesses involved in relevant researches.
In view of which, the creators of this device, who have been involved in developing and designing relevant products for years, evaluated the above aims and designed a module that is highly suitable for practical uses.